


Baby Mine, Baby Ours

by anarchycox



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Harry as Arthur, Harry fix it, M/M, Morons in love, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin just ups and quits one day and disappears no warning, no nothing. Harry finds this unacceptable and spends a great deal of time and Kingsman resources to find him and bring him home. But Harry is quite surprised by what he finds and bringing Merlin home will not be as easy as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kettlepillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】Baby Mine, Baby Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528993) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



Harry stared at the letter in his hand. He looked at the page and then at the woman who had been Merlin's assistant for the last ten years. "I don't understand."

"It is a very simple letter sir."

" _I quit, make my assistant the new Merlin, and if ye try to come after me I'll kill you_ is indeed simple, perhaps a little too simple." Harry glowered at the page. "So this is two weeks notice?"

She smiled. "No sir, effective immediately. He cashed out his pension, locked down his personal files, turned in all his Kingsman weapons, his clipboard and walked out. He left his sweater in the tailor shop even." Her posture was perfect. "I promise Arthur sir, to do my best as Merlin."

"No." Harry stood. "No unacceptable, I am going to his house."

"His house is empty sir, and back to being listed as an available property for the Kingsman. He has been working on this sir for the last week nonstop, so that when he was gone, he was gone." She looked at Harry. "Sir, he's gone."

Harry walked out of the office without another word. Within the hour he was standing in Merlin's empty living room. It was stripped of all personality, there was nothing of Merlin, but a lingering scent of coffee and his cologne. Harry walked through the flat, but there was nothing left. He thought of all the hours he had spent there, the things they shared.

He wondered why Merlin hadn't come to him. He went to the bedroom where there was a box on the mantle. He opened it and there was the key to his house, with just a note:

 _Harry, I'm sorry, enjoy yourself, try not to die too many more times_.

"How am I supposed to enjoy anything without you, you arsehole?" Harry said, his voice echoing in the room.

Merlin thought he would just disappear without a fight?

No. Not happening. 

***********************

Merlin followed the directions in the hospital, scrubbing his hands carefully, putting on the gown. The nurse smiled at him. "She's been hungry today."

Merlin smiled. "That's good." He went into the room and saw her perfect face. "Hello my love. My beautiful Luna." He held out his hand and almost wept when she grabbed his finger.

***********************

Harry stood in his office and surveyed his troops. "Ladies and Gentlemen we have a quartermaster to hunt down."

"Sir, I respect the former Merlin and will not be helping with this hunt." 

"I know." Harry looked at the woman. "That is why you are tied to the chair, mainly so you don't block our attempts."

"I am your quartermaster." She said sternly, not giving an inch, no matter that she was tied very thoroughly. 

"No you aren't, he is." Harry replied. 

"I will have you blown up." She gave no quarter, everyone else in the room was impressed.

They glared at each other until Eggsy coughed.

"Um, shouldn't we respect his wishes?" Eggsy asked. He flinched when the glare was leveled at him. "Look I'm sorry, but if he disappears off the face of the planet, he would have a reason wouldn't he?"

"He has to be in trouble." Harry's hands were fists. "He wouldn't leave, not unless it was something horrible. We will help him."

"I know he's your best mate and all, but still, his life innit?" Eggsy looked around the room. "I mean right?"

Percival looked at Harry. "I'll see what I can find." He stood and left the room.

"Harry?" Eggsy asked a bit confused. Something had just happened that he had missed.

Harry looked at Eggsy, "Just help."

Eggsy nodded and left to go poke at stuff with Percival.

Harry looked at the woman tied to the chair. "Please." He said quietly. "Please, why did he go?"

She looked at him. "Because he had to and he didn't think you would want to follow. You never want to follow."

Harry looked devastated. "I would follow him."

"You've never told him that." She replied. 

"I didn't think I had to. He's Merlin, he just knows everything." Harry smiled sadly.

"Not everything." She took a breath. "He's safe. Though I worry, this time of year where he is, should have kept his sweaters. Spring takes awhile to come that far north." She raised a brow. "This is where you say thank you and untie me."

Harry untied her. "Thank you Merlin."

"You are welcome Arthur."

****************************

Merlin stared out at the sea, holding himself close. "Moira, I'll make it okay. I promise." He looked at the gravestone. "I'll keep her safe and loved."

He walked away, the wind drawing away his tears.

****************************

"Scotland isn't that big, why haven't you located him yet?" Harry asked staring at his agents.

"Well, he's good at covering his tracks." Percival replied. "There is no one anywhere with the name Aodh Campbell to be found."

Eggsy looked at Percival. "His name is Cameron Swain." He looked at Harry. "That's what the file I cracked said."

"His name is Ian Bailoch Kirk." Harry said. 

"You sure? Because we have found three different ones in the files." Eggsy said.

"He's sure." Percival said quietly. "We'll find him Harry. Just, be kind when we do."

"I'm always kind." Harry protested.

"Harry." Percival sighed. "You react, you always just react and then feel horrible after. And whatever is going on, he did to cut off your reaction before it could hurt him."

Harry looked at Percival. "I would never hurt him."

"You hurt him constantly, endlessly." Percival answered. "How many times has he watched you die? How many times has he watched you walk away?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Harry, were you and Merlin?" Eggsy's voice was quiet. "What were you to each other?"

"Everything, not that either would admit it." Percival answered for Harry. "It was supposed to be friends with benefits, but after 25 years, it is hard to still call it that."

Harry hung his head. "He didn't say goodbye."

Eggsy went over and gave him a comforting pat, "We'll find him for you."

Harry nodded and wondered why Merlin walked away.

Why Merlin walked away from him.

*******************

"Nae, she isn't ready." Merlin said to the nurse.

She smiled at his terror. "Or she is ready, and you are not."

Merlin stared down at his sweet and perfect girl. "She's too small."

"She reached the goal weight we set Ian. She's three weeks old now. She'll be small awhile yet, but it is safe." She brushed a hand over Luna's small wisp of hair. "It is time."

Merlin nodded and picked her up. "Luna, it is time to go home." He took a deep breath. "Please, have a care for your grandfather's heart, and stay healthy. I cannae bear ye being sick." He put her in the car seat and put a small hat with bear ears on her and a matching blanket. "Come lass, let us away and settle into our lives." He bent over and kissed her rosy cheek. He drove 15 kilometres under the speed limit and got pulled over for going too slow.

He brought her into the nursery that he had carefully decorated in soothing yellows and greens. He held her up to a photo. "That's your mama Luna, she was so very brave. I'll tell you all about her, so you can grow up as fierce and amazing as she was." He put her in the crib and she wailed. "Oh my love, my Luna." He said and picked her up again. "I won't let go. I'll be right here." He stared at the sketch on the wall, of his favourite spot along the Thames. Harry had drawn it for him. He hoped Harry was okay. Luna whimpered and Merlin began to sing to her.

********************

Harry was pouring over maps, trying to remember every hint Merlin had ever dropped about his life. He had been gone two months now and Harry was no closer. Most of the other agents had accepted the new Merlin, though Eggsy and Percival kept looking in their spare time. Harry would die before he would admit that he had been sleeping with one of Merlin's sweaters under his pillow.

"Where are you, you bastard?" Harry said staring at the map.

"Sir," There was a knock at his door. "There are some mission reports we have to go over." Merlin said. "If you can take a break from your lost cause?"

"Not a lost cause, he's just better at hiding than I thought." Harry grumbled.

"Of course." They went over reports and planned some missions. "Why are you trying so hard to ignore his wishes?" She asked at the end.

Harry straightened up, "Well because -"

"No Harry Hart bullshit." She said sternly.

He deflated. "Because I am finding my life rather barren without him."

She nodded and stood, and sloshed her tea a little onto the map. "Oh dear me, I am so sorry, sir. Why that almost seemed deliberate." She turned and left and Harry looked at his map.

He smiled and picked up his phone. "Eggsy start looking in and around Aberdeen."

 

A week later Eggsy came running into Harry's office holding photos. "He's there Harry, we got him at the train station." He handed one over that showed Merlin leaning against a pole, smiling just a little. Harry looked at the photo.

"He looks unharmed." Harry said, relieved.

"Yeah bruv all in one piece." Eggsy held the other photos tight. "So then, all good right? He's fine, we let this go?"

"What are the other photos Eggsy?"

"Just copies."

"Try again." Harry snatched them quickly. He flipped through them and saw Merlin greeting and hugging a young woman.

Eggsy frowned. "Sorry Harry, but -"

Harry laughed. "He's gay Eggsy. And that is his niece Isla. He mentioned her once, railing against all the tattoos that she had, never mind that he is covered in them. Something about he waited until his thirties and she could too." 

Eggsy grinned. "So, tell me Harry, you taking an important field trip?" He bounced on his heels a little.

"I am indeed."

**************************

Merlin sat in the pub and enjoyed his pint. Isla had kicked him out of the house, cricket bat in hand to get him to scoot. "New mums need a break." She had teased.

"Not a mum." Merlin protested. "I'm a...I still haven't figured out what she should call me, Isla."

"You'll get there." Isla knew he wanted to keep the distinction of being Luna's grandfather, but that girl was only going to know him as her Da but her uncle would get there on his own. "Now go have a break. Just one hour Uncle Ian to yourself. You need it. One hour with no tears, poop, or spit up, doesn't that sound nice?"

God it did. Merlin nodded and kissed his niece. "Thank ye lass, for coming to help."

"Family, right?" She smiled. "I look forward to moving to London with you two."

"Isla." Merlin warned. "I'm raising her here." He frowned. "Don't give me that face, I invented that face." Merlin turned and left his girls.

So he sat in the pub where he relished the first 45 minutes and then began to miss the warmth of Luna against his chest. He was still doing so much skin to skin with her, after how long she had spent in an incubator. More than once he had woken up on the sofa, Isla throwing a blanket over the two of them. He stared out the window and tried not to think of London. Damn Isla for putting it in his head. He missed it, missed the job, other things, people, but raising Luna in safety here was best.

He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard anyone come up. A throat cleared and he looked and there sat Harry.

Harry smiled. "I have several bones to pick with you."

"I trust that ye dinnae cause harm to the new Merlin, Harry. She'll be good at the job."

"Frustration, never harm." Harry took a sip of his Guinness. "You didn't see a problem with how you left us?" The left me went unsaid.

"Some things matter more than the Kingsman Harry." Merlin replied simply.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter." Merlin finished his beer. "It is good to see you Harry, you look well. I have -" Merlin didn't finish his sentence. "I'm expected at home, do not follow." Merlin left.

Harry stayed in his seat. That had been interesting.

 

Merlin hurried home. "Good outing Uncle Ian?" Isla asked.

"Interesting." was his reply. Luna smiled and reached for him. "And how was my girl?" She punched him in the nose. He just laughed and kissed her in response. "Let's get ye your bottle."

***********************

Isla was exhausted. Luna had had a horrible night and she and her uncle had caught maybe two hours sleep. He was out walking Luna in the pram, the only thing that seemed to calm her. Isla clutched her coffee like a life line. There was a knock at the door and she groaned as she stood. She was dying and she was 22, how her uncle was coping at 51 she had no idea.

"What do ye want?" She said bluntly as she opened the door. She took in the suit, and the tie and didn't try to do anything but run. Uncle Ian had told her anyone shows up in that suit to just bolt for the panic room. She skated around the corner and slammed into the panic room and locked the door. She was breathing hard and her hands were shaking as she tried to code in the number to open the bottom to the ladder to get out. 

"Miss, there seems to be confusion." The voice was polite, calm. She had been told that the men who wore those suits, would kill without having you spill a drop of your tea. Her hands shook some more. "Miss, I am not here to cause problems." She finally was able to get the numbers right. "My name is Harry Hart." And that gave her pause. She turned on the camera and looked at the man. He was good looking even in the glasses that had the one eye blacked out and the web of scars she could see around it.

"Prove it." She knew that name. She watched him reach for his wallet. She stared at the i.d. looking for the markers Merlin had told her about. She texted her uncle that Harry Hart was there and she was in the panic room.

The text she got back was  _oh for fuck's sake_. And her uncle had found both the poop emoji and the eye roll one, followed by how he took his tea.

She opened the door. "He thought you all would come to kill him for leaving."

"The old Arthur may have, I could never do that." Harry answered.

"Funny, he wasn't so sure." She raised a brow, he was hurt by that. "He told me how to make your tea. Come on then. He'll be home soon." She lead him to the kitchen. "So if ye aren't here to kill him, why did ye come? And how did ye find us?"

"It took myself, two of my men 6 weeks and we only found you because the person who took over Ian's job had pity on our weary souls and gave us a few clues." Harry sat at the table. "This is a charming little house. Not like his flat."

"Dinnae know, never saw his flat in London." Isla put the kettle on. "Mam had, once, but he always came to us."

"Still this doesn't seem like the type of place he would settle. Not enough leg room at the very least."

"Ye should hear the cursing from the shower." She set the leaves to steep. "It was Moira's." Harry looked at her blankly. "He dinnae tell ye about Moira." She shook her head. "That man kept too many secrets."

"I'm not sure how well I would have listened anyways. Though when I saw the security photos, I did know who you were. His description of you was accurate." Harry took the tea cup he was offered. "Did he love Moira?"

"So much. God he barely saw her, but he adored her. It's why he gave up everything, why he is here." She could here the pram, her uncle's footsteps. "He sacrifices too much, is so scared. Help him see he doesn't have to give up everything as some sort of penance." She said quickly.

Harry nodded but was rather confused.

The door opened. "Keep her moving." Merlin said. 

"Coming, we'll go to the shops." Isla said. "Hurt him, and I'll gut ye, the last few weeks have been hard enough and filled with too much loss." She leaned over and twisted his ear hard. "Ye understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry said quickly. It hurt a surprising amount.

"Good." She left Harry be and a few minutes later Merlin came in.

He sat down exhausted. Harry took one look at him and knew their talk would have to wait. "You need rest."

"I'll sleep in eighteen years." Merlin said as he yawned.

"Come along Ian, if not to bed at least to the couch." Harry guided the man to the sofa in the front room. It was short but it would do. He pushed Merlin down. "An hour."

"Just an hour Harry, too much to do." Merlin was already drifting off. "Can't let Luna down, not like I let Moira down."

"You never let anyone down." Harry said quietly. He pulled a blanket over his friend.

"I must, otherwise they would want me for more than a night or two." Merlin said. He snuggled in tight. 

"I want you for more than that." Harry kissed his head.

"Then why do you never stay?" Merlin fell asleep.

"Because you never ask me to." Harry said to the sleeping man. He stood up and looked around the small room. And finally noticed all the baby things. "What is going on Ian?"

There were only snores in response.

**********************

Merlin woke up in a terror. "Luna." He said quickly.

Isla shushed him. "She's sleeping." 

"If she sleeps too much now, we might be in for another rough night." Merlin said as he sat up.

"Uncle Ian, it is after 7." Isla said. "Ye were knackered."

"Why didn't you wake me."

"Because that man of yours was sitting across from ye and pointed a gun at me as we came in." She smirked a little.

Merlin frowned. "HARRY!" He yelled. "Ye dinnae pull a gun on my niece." Merlin began to stride through the house and pulled up short when he saw Harry in the kitchen, Luna asleep in his arms.

"One. Hush, or I'll point the gun at you." Harry said softly. "Two, you clearly were exhausted. Three, she's perfect."

Merlin sat down across from Harry. "I have never loved as much as I love her."

"Let me take her to bed, you two need to talk." Isla said. She gathered Luna from Harry. Luna made a face but stayed asleep. Isla carried her out.

"So...daughter?" Harry poured himself a whiskey and after a nod, one for Merlin. "We weren't exclusive, but I did rather think you were gay."

"I am gay, Harry." Merlin said. He held the glass in his hands. "But that doesn't mean I didn't sleep with one woman precisely 3 times in college, and then find out 20 years later that I had fathered a daughter."

"Moira." Harry looked at Merlin. He held out his hand, but Merlin ignored it.

"Moira. She was so scared, but so determined when she contacted me. She found me through my sister Carol. And I agreed to meet her, and we slowly built a relationship. She...she was always scared I would disappear, dinnae trust that I meant it when I said I was with her until the end." Merlin swallowed a large sum of whiskey. "But it was supposed to be my end not hers."

"What happened Merlin, why did you leave?" 

"She developed high blood pressure in the pregnancy. It had been monitored, I had all her doctor reports, the father had no interest in Luna, and I was already planning a leave of absence to help her. She was 34 weeks and it grew worse. They wanted to perform a c-section. She..." Merlin pushed the glass away. "I dinnae believe in God, ye know that Harry, but she had a premonition. She wouldn't let them perform the surgery until she wrote a note. It was simple, instructions for when the worst came to pass. She wrote out what she wanted for custody, what to name her daughter, a small note for Luna, for when she's ready for it. They wheeled her into surgery. Luna was small, lungs not fully developed, underweight, but going to pull through. My daughter had a stroke and died."

"Ian." Harry moved around the table and hugged Merlin. "Ian, I am so sorry."

"So, I quit. I took one week, where I knew the nurses would take well care of my granddaughter, and ended my life in London and came here, to bury my daughter, and to raise my granddaughter. She was in NICU for three weeks Harry, a fighter all the way. Isla is here to help me for now, though she keeps suggesting that she'll be my long term nanny." Merlin smiled and it hurt Harry's heart. "She looks so much like her mother Harry."

Harry held him tighter. 

Neither man said anything else.

********************************

Isla fixed everyone oatmeal in the morning and Merlin gave Luna her breakfast bottle.

"Who's a pretty girl? Goo goo, pretty baby." Harry said to her as she ate.

Isla and Merlin both glared at him. "There will be no baby talk in this house." Merlin said. "All the books say it is bad for development. No more."

Harry sighed. "My apologies. Luna, tell me what do you think about our current climate in terms of political unrest?" 

Merlin just looked at him, and Isla swallowed a laugh. "I'm off to the gym." She said and hurried out.

Merlin finished feeding Luna and put her up to burp her. Harry just watched.

"I knew about Isla, why didn't I know about Moira?"

"Ye knew about Isla because it was safe to talk about her. A niece, ye can understand but a mystery daughter that showed up ten years ago? Ye would have had her investigated, watched, or something, sure there was a larger conspiracy."

Harry nodded, it was true.

Merlin took a breath, "And by that point in where we were, I dinnae think ye would actually care. Ye never seemed interested when I talked of my family." Luna let out a small burp and Merlin moved her about to smile at her. "Well my heart, shall we have some tummy time?" Merlin nodded. "Come Harry we can talk while she stares at the floor."

Harry followed Merlin into the living room where he put Moira on the ground and lay next to her. "My grandmother made this quilt. I had given it to Moira, I am pleased Luna will have it." Merlin said as he touched her nose.

Harry looked down at the two and realized after all these years how much he truly loved Merlin. Dammit, he was going to owe Percival a drink for being right about them. "I love you Ian."

"I love ye too Harry." Merlin didn't look away from Luna, "But ye cannae come first anymore."

Harry looked at the comfortable chair and groaned as he got down on the other side of Luna. "I came first for you? When did that happen?"

"Every time I made sure ye had extra intel, extra equipment. Every time I ignored Chester's orders and got you out of one of your idiotic situations. Every time I chose you over someone else. You said we weren't exclusive, but I've not had another in my bed in 20 years Harry."

"Well that makes me rather an asshole." Harry said stunned.

"No. That was my choice and I dinnae share that information with ye. I needed me to be steadfast, but I dinnae need it from you." Merlin smiled. "Besides, more than once on a honeypot ye said my name when bedding a man, that was enough for me." Merlin looked at Harry. "Also no swearing around Luna. Ye need to clean up your potty mouth."

"You swear in six languages." Harry protested.

"Aye, on the job, which I dinnae do anymore." Luna drooled a little and Merlin wiped it away. He rolled onto his back and put Luna on his chest.

"Why couldn't you bring her to London?" Harry asked. He reached over and touched her small hand.

"Because I cannae do the job Harry and raise her."

"Other agents have children."

"And wives and nannies. Well I suppose I have a nanny, nothing is prying Isla away from Luna." Merlin patted Luna's butt. "She adores the girl." Merlin rolled his head to look at Harry. "And if ye suggest for one second Isla could raise Luna -"

"I wouldn't." Harry replied. "I wouldn't." He repeated.

"There are 168 hours in a week Harry, the average person is at their job 40-50. I am at it 80-100." Merlin looked at him. "I was burning out as it was Harry, getting a bit old for it. And I could never be there for Luna if I kept the job."

"What about part time?" Harry asked. "You and your assistant share the job jointly."

"Until you or an agent in the field beg me to stay just a minute longer?" Merlin shook his head. "No Harry, ye know what would happen. One extra hour would spiral. And if I was there no one would want her. She'll be a good Merlin Harry, she's quick and clever."

"The agents have responded well to her." Harry said. "I miss you yelling at me." He looked around the small house. "This was Moira's?"

"Aye." Merlin looked around. "It is good to raise Luna here, where she can feel her mum." Merlin looked at Harry. "Isn't it?"

"Ian, that's not for me to say. But what about you, won't you be bored?" 

"I have to do right by her Harry."

"That doesn't mean forsaking yourself completely." He looked around at the decor, that didn't have a bit of Merlin in it. "You..." Harry took a breath, tried to think through his words. "You don't want to raise her in a tomb, a memorial, Ian."

"That is what Isla says, though a little less dramatic." Luna's breath evened out and she slid into a nap. "She needs to have all of me, she deserves to have all of me."

"She does, and she will Ian." Harry looked at them. "But what about at least Glasgow where the rest of your family is?"

"They'll interfere. A gay bachelor raising a baby girl? My family are good people Harry, but sometimes narrow in their view. Isla, is the only one I trust long term around Luna, that would nae dictate parenting to me."

"What if you weren't a bachelor?" Harry asked quietly.

Merlin sat up, careful not to jostle Luna. He slid her onto the sofa, and stayed on the floor beside her.

"Ye dinnae like children Harry." Merlin said.

"As a whole no, they seem evil and terrifying when you get them in groups." Harry shuddered. "I disliked them even when I was one."

"So what would ye do with one in your life everyday?" Merlin asked. "She is so much work Harry. Jesus fucking christ are babies work. May the words cluster feeding burn forever in hell." Merlin looked at him. "I left because I knew ye would nae want this responsibility, but would take it on, because under all your bluster ye are a good man." Merlin ran a finger over her toes. "And she should never be with people who are there because they have to be, not because they want to be."

"I find it difficult to be without you." Harry admitted. "One day, you just weren't there Ian. Gone, with little personal regard. And it gutted me."

Merlin hung his head. "I am sorry Harry. I had to. And -" He took a breath. "And I dinnae think it would gut you. That what we had in our personal lives mattered that much."

"You were wrong."

"It had to happen at some point."

Harry looked at the two of them. Thought about Isla as well. "Can you give me two months Ian?"

"For what Harry?" Merlin asked. "My replacement doesn't need training, and you'll nae suck me back into the job like that."

"No." Harry promised. "You want done as Merlin and I understand and respect that." He reached over and added his finger to Merlin's to stroke Luna's foot. It was so soft. "No, in two months, you bring your little family to London for a weekend visit. 3 nights. Let me try to convince you in that time to come home. To come home to me."

Merlin watched Harry's finger. Thought of every time they had just sat together and said nothing, not needing to. He missed the weight of Harry beside him. "Two months." He agreed.

************************************

Harry sat in his office and looked at Percival, Eggsy, and Merlin. "Right. I have two months to change a great deal in my life, if I want to convince Ian to come home." Merlin looked at him. "Yes, Ian. I acknowledge you are my new Merlin and will fully embrace you in the role. Even if he returns, it will not be to that job."

"Very good sir." She said. "And in that case I offer my help."

"Do the Kingsman have interior designers they use? My house needs some changes." Harry smiled. "And I need to take a parenting class." He turned his head. "Eggsy, you have a little sister you look after a fair bit, you get to tell me how to raise a baby and not fuck it up."

"Uh, Harry?" Eggsy sat there and paled at the thought of Harry near a child. "How young we talking?"

"Luna is a couple months old or so." Harry pulled out his phone. "I am glad you asked actually. Now I can show the three of you the 128 photos I took of her while I was there. The number had been closer to 300, but I narrowed it down to the best of the best."

"I need to look into decorators and save Bors in Bolivia." Merlin ran.

"I just don't want to." Percival said and walked away.

Eggsy grinned at Harry. He loved babies. "Show me." They settled in with their tea and cooed over Luna. 

*****************

Harry sat in the office and looked at the man. "You mistake me. I am here to interview you."

"For what?" The doctor asked. "I am a pediatrician."

"Yes I know. The third I have interviewed actually. Let us see if you are any better." Harry smiled and the man began to sweat.

*****************

Harry stared at Daisy who held out sticky hands. "Up." She demanded. He looked at Eggsy with sad eyes.

"Sorry bruv, you wanted to learn." Eggsy grinned as Harry picked Daisy up and tried to hold her away from his suit. Daisy threw herself to Harry and Eggsy watched him melt, no one could resist a Daisy hug. 

An hour later, Harry looked at his jacket. "We make bullet proof fabric, we have to be able to make baby proof fabric."

Eggsy just smiled.

******************

Harry was with Andrew and a selection of baby carriers seeing which would ruin a suit the least when he got the text.

It was a photo of Merlin and Luna asleep together. Harry immediately set it as his home screen.

Isla sent him a message as well. _He is telling Luna stories about you_.

Harry wrote back, _how would you like living in London?_

He didn't quite understand all the emojis he got back.

*******************

Harry failed out of parenting class. Apparently it was unacceptable to suggest killing the anti-vaxxer in the group.

Eggsy had been giving him better advice anyways.

*******************

"I am sorry what part of no bullshit gendering was difficult to understand?" Harry stared at the pink room. 

"Sir, you might not understand but -"

Harry pulled his gun. "I request a wonderful fairy world. Flowers, mythical creatures, dark woods. Not this over frosted fairy cake. They are due in 2 weeks, you have one to fix it."

*******************

Harry sat in his office with a whiskey, not quite in the dark.

Eggsy had received a text from Merlin to come collect him. "Harry it is 1am. Merlin and Luna get in tomorrow."

"What if I cock this up? I am trying to be a parent and a whatever Ian and I are at 50." He looked at Eggsy. "I am a selfish man, Eggsy. This requires selflessness."

"Look at everything you've been doing Harry. Not the mark of a selfish man." 

"I'll hurt her, do everything wrong."

"Of course you will." Eggsy replied. "You'll mess up a thousand times. But you'll learn and adapt. Do you think you can love her Harry."

"Ian says she looks like her mother, but her eyes, the look in them, she has his serious face. I have had 5 sweaters made up for her to match his."

"You'll be fine Harry. Proud of you." Eggsy took away his glass. "Now let's get you home. Big day tomorrow." 

*******************

Harry went to the train station and picked the three up. "Good lord I told you I would have supplies." He stared at the giant diaper bags, the luggage.

Isla and Merlin laughed. "Ye cannae pack light with a baby." Merlin explained.

Isla gave Harry a kiss. "He had us pack for more than 3 nights. He has hopes." She whispered.

Harry finally understood about butterflies in the stomach. He looked down at Luna sleeping in her car seat. He frowned. "She grew. You didn't send enough to scale photos. Some of the clothes I bought might not fit."

Merlin smiled. "You bought her clothes?"

"Among other things."

 

Merlin stared at the nursery. "Harry..."

"The decorator took awhile to come on board but it came out well in the end." Harry looked around the room pleased.

Merlin looked at him. "Harry, this had been your office. Ye loved your red office."

"I don't need it. I know what I've done." Harry looked at him. "That was for Galahad. Arthur would much rather look to the future."

"Were you this sure of me?" Merlin asked.

"Hopeful. I thought that the more incentive I could give you to stay the better. I had a room put together for Isla as well." Harry looked at Merlin. "Can I show Luna about her room?" 

Merlin nodded and put Luna in Harry's arms. He was surprised, Harry held her much more naturally. He watched as Harry pointed out the little touches in the room. Merlin hoped, oh how he hoped.

 

They were eating dinner, Luna asleep in a bassinet in the other room when Isla bolted for the bathroom, and Merlin wasn't far behind her.

Harry stayed put. Merlin returned pale and shakey. "A flu went through town the last couple of weeks. Seems it caught up with us." Merlin ran back to the sink and threw up again. Call Kay, he has kids. His nanny could take Luna, don't want her around the sick." Merlin took a breath. "Harry get her out of here." 

Harry nodded and collected a few things and then Luna and waited outside for a Kingsman car to arrive. He summoned the doctor and a grocery delivery to help out Isla and Merlin. He strapped the car seat in the car, calling Eggsy to make sure he did it right and took he and Luna out to the estate.

He did not contact Kay. He could do this.

****************

It took three days for Merlin and Isla to recover, their bodies worn down from dealing with a baby. Merlin was a little hurt Harry hadn't checked on them, but he had sent groceries and the doctor, and had always been a bit of a germaphobe.

Merlin called Kay and hung up shortly after, confused. Isla was still napping so Merlin took himself to the shop.

Andrew was pleased to see him. "Sir, you've been greatly missed. And your little one is sheer perfection."

"Where is Harry?" Merlin asked.

"At his office I imagine. Should I call?"

"No I will go over." Merlin headed for the train.

Every person he ran into talked about how beautiful Luna was. Eggsy didn't stop gushing about her before he added, "Knew my baby advice would work. Why Harry signed up for that parenting class, I don't know. Know my shit don't I?"

"Parenting class? Harry?" They were words Merlin didn't expect to ever say together.

Eggsy smiled. "He really wants you to stay."

Merlin nodded and continued to Harry's office where he could hear raised voices. He opened the door and wondered if he was having a flu based hallucination. Harry was chewing out a tech while Luna was strapped to his chest in a sling that was the same fabric as his suit. He had a hand cradling her bottom while the other made a tiny bear dance. He kept up a stream of censure at the man but it never included a single swear word. There was a diaper genie, a play yard, and even a bottle warmer which was on a 17th century table. 

Harry dismissed the employee. "Ian you are better." Harry sounded so relieved. He looked down at Luna. "Your Grandda is all better and here. She has missed you dreadfully." Harry pulled her out of the sling and when she saw Merlin she squealed and shook her arms. Merlin pulled her in close and nuzzled her cheek.

"Oh my darling lass I missed ye." 

Harry took several photos of their reunion. 

When Merlin could speak again he frowned at Harry. "Ye were supposed to call Kay."

"I had her well in hand." Harry said as he took the sling off.

"Was this to prove something to me?" Merlin asked. Luna bopped his nose and he smiled.

"In part." Harry replied. "I also just couldn't pass her off like that. She at least knew me and..."

"And?" Merlin prodded.

"And as we waited for the car she held my finger and wouldn't let go. And I didn't want to let go either."

Luna reached for Harry who easily scooped her out of Merlin's arms. "We managed didn't we LG? Only had to consult Uncle Eggsy a few times."

"LG?"

"Lovegood." Harry answered. "I assumed that was what Luna was for and LG works for she and I we talked it over at dinner."

"I've missed the office." Merlin admitted.

"I created a contract for a consultant who will be available for no more than 10 hours a week under penalty of being shot. Do you know anyone that might interests?"

"I might." Merlin watched Harry smile at Luna and let her chew his tie. "If I am Grandda, whatever will you be Harry?"

"I suppose if you stay in Aberdeen I would be Uncle Harry in London." Harry tried to sound stoic. He wondered how he would let them go.

"And if we were to stay closer?"

"How closer?"

Merlin gave Harry's address and walked over and kissed Harry gently.

"I suppose then we will think of something suitable. A nice noble yet affectionate name. Won't we LG?" Harry asked her. She cuddled in. "Yes we have time to figure it out."

 

Harry was rather annoyed that Isla's suggestion of Popsicle was the one that stuck. But not very. Truthfully? He wasn't annoyed at all. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Luna burped. And giggled. 

"Yes, excellent my girl." Harry said, soothing her back. "A wonderful burp, the most excellent burp in all creation." He moved her off his shoulder to look at her face. "You really are quite talented. Would you like a bath in your frog tub?" She waved her arms happily.

Harry was quite proud of himself, he felt he had become quite a natural at parenting in the 3 months that they had all been back in London. Perhaps he relied on Eggsy a little bit for advice when Merlin and Isla weren't looking, but that was just using the resources that were available to him. Merlin and Isla were both out, Merlin putting in the couple hours a week he did for Kingsman and Isla out on a date. It meant he had time alone with his little one. Luna was a wonderful granddaughter. He held her close while he readied her small tub and put her in the water with a little Peppa pig water toy.

"You really are amazing, so clever and talented. Your Grandda says no recruiting you, but you'll be in charge of the world one day." He continued to talk to her about how amazing she was but stopped. "LG why are you making your...no no no. This is not happening." She scrunched up her face, ignoring Harry's pleas for her to stop.

He was on his phone. "Eggsy what do I do if she poops in her little bathtub?"

He hung up when the laughing didn't stop. Eggsy was useless, why he thought different, he'd never know.

*************************

It was a beautiful morning, a perfect fall morning and Harry decided to take Luna for a morning walk. He bundled her up and looked at the temperature and added two more layers, and a blanket. Isla stumbled past on her way to get coffee, paused took a blanket and a layer off. "All those layers are for you, not her. One thin layer more than what you have." She kept going with the confiscated gear. Harry pushed her pram outside and put a hat on Luna that made her look like a Harry Potter mandrake. He was sure she'd hate the books when older, so he was going to have fun while she couldn't object. He stopped at a shop and got a tea to go, it was dreadful but bracing enough. Three people stopped to coo over Luna, which was her due of course, but they had plans. 

He took the usual path which lead them to a lovely park where people were out giving their dogs a morning walk before heading to work. He picked her out of her pram and held her carefully. "We continue the search." They watched all the people and dogs and Harry sipped her tea. Just like all the other times, Luna remained relatively indifferent, distracted by a falling leaf. They stayed for an hour and Harry decided to call it quits. He was about to put Luna back in her pram when Luna squealed and pointed. 

Harry followed her line of sight. Luna kept making grabby hands. "Really LG?" Luna squealed and babbled and kept reaching. "Very well then." Harry pulled up the RSPCA on his phone and did a search. "Excellent my girl, we only have to drive two hours to find one." He hurried them home and shouted up the stairs. "She's still restless we're going for a drive!"

Merlin appeared at the top of the steps. "Harry ye have a meeting with the head of Mossad today."

"Merlin can deal with it."

"Are ye going to inform her of that fact?" Merlin asked. 

"Of course." Harry blinked innocently.

"Oh for...I'll call her, take Luna for her drive." Merlin smiled at them.

Harry bundled her up into the car and took off. They were gone all day and when they pulled in, Harry had made sure to pick up take out.

He picked up a sleeping Luna and got the front door open and handed her off to Isla. "I have curry chips."

"Excellent." Isla said, we're starving. "Uncle Ian help Harry bring food in."

Merlin went out to the car with Harry and paused as he opened the door and saw the crate.

"Harry." Merlin said. "That's not curry chips."

"No this bag is." Harry said.

Merlin closed his eyes and opened them again. "Harry..."

"She wanted him!" Harry protested. The small dapple dachshund with giant blue eyes looked at Merlin and whimpered. "She has been indifferent to all the other dogs I've been trying to convince her we wanted." Harry realized what he said and quickly shut his mouth.

Merlin bit back a smile.

"Children should have pets." Harry muttered. 

"She can barely hold herself up." Merlin said, but he kissed Harry's cheek. "Tell me you didn't name him."

"Of course not, LG did, it's her dog." 

"Harry she doesn't speak."

"No, but she points and giggles and liked a poster so the dog's name is Oberon." Harry smiled.

"We own a dachshund named Oberon." Merlin sighed. "Of course we do. You are on poop duty."

Harry sighed. "I'm always on poop duty."

*******************************

Harry deliberately wiped from his memory the day that Luna pooped all over his Kingsman suit.

*******************************

Harry couldn't remember sleep. He knew it existed but it seemed like a promise, a lie, a dream.

"Harry, she's asleep. We have two baby monitors in here, ye need some rest." Merlin came up behind Harry. "Isla is ready to take a shift, or I can."

"No, she cried and got sick again when I took a break, so I'm not leaving her side again." Harry said. "I should call the pediatrician again."

"Harry it is 2am." Merlin said. "She got a stomach bug, it happens Harry, even wee ones get sick."

Harry scowled. "Well she shouldn't. Maybe we should go to the A&E."

Merlin kisses Harry's shoulder. "She hasn't thrown up in two hours and she hasn't pooped in four, and there is no fever. She's getting better. Ye can rest."

"Last time I rested she cycled back into sick. When she's fine I'll rest." Harry moved away from Merlin and sat in the glider, his eyes never leaving the crib. "Is she breathing all right, is she too cold, too warm. I'm calling the doctor." Merlin plucked the phone out of Harry's hands and cupped his face. "Harry, it will be okay. She'll be okay."

"I don't like her hurting."

"Ye can't stop all the hurts of the world my love."

Harry gave him a steady gaze. "Watch me."

Merlin pulled him into a kiss. "Marry me."

Harry blinked. "I'm sorry, I seem to have a sleep deprived hallucination."

"Marry me, become her legal guardian along with me on all the paperwork. Spend forever with us, taking care of us." Merlin looked up at him. "I love ye Harry, and so does she. Marry us."

"Yes." Harry leaned his forehead against Merlin's. "Yes."

Luna whimpered and Harry pushed Merlin over in his rush to pick her up. Merlin watched him sing to her from the ground. And when she threw up on Harry, Harry just kept singing, switching her to the other shoulder. Merlin went to get a rag.

******************************

There were only 8 people there when they wed. 

Harry refused to let go of Luna the whole time. After they signed the wedding papers, they signed the papers making him an official guardian.

"Mine LG, you're mine now." He whispered to her as she tugged at his bow tie. He kissed her head.

"Ye could also kiss your husband." Merlin said dryly.

The smile he got was blinding, and the kiss thorough.

Isla finally managed after dinner to pry Luna out of Harry's arms so that the two men could have a dance together.

"Luna, you're a lucky girl." Isla said. She looked around the small restaurant. "Now we just need to get me a pretty boy to have some fun with. Wanna be my wingman?" 

Luna nodded seriously.

"Good girl." Isla looked at her uncle and Harry. "Oh sweet girl, that is a good love there."

The two men were swaying, barely moving, foreheads touching, lost for just a moment in each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy woke up and took stock of his situation. 

Kidnapped.

Tied to a chair.

Black bag on his head.

Pretty standard for a kidnap then. He moved his fingers to activate the tracker in his wrist, only he couldn't actually reach the tracker, his hands were just far enough apart. 

Clever bag guys.

"Hey, I have a date, could we get on with this?" He called out.

"A date?" The voice shouted.

Eggsy knew that voice. Shit he was fucking dead.

"A date." The second voice was quieter, and more terrifying. He was pretty sure that he had made a will when he joined the Kingsman, it was required, but it hadn't been update with his latest life change. And based on that second voice he was really going to need it.

The black bag was ripped off his face and he found himself in his old candidate room. 

"A date." Both men repeated.

"Well yeah? It is a date. And she'll have my hide if I'm late. She's sort of bossy like her uncle." Eggsy tried for a charming smile. Merlin just pointed the assault rifle at him. "Harry? Can you get him to chill out?"

Harry was sitting down across from him, jacket off, exposing his double holsters. He didn't have a gun out but the way he was sitting was terrifying. He was doing that coiled snake thing Harry did. 

And then Harry tilted his head and blinked.

"Fuck. I'm sorry." Eggsy said quickly. That blink usually signaled death.

"Perhaps you could explain to us, using simple words, we're tired old men after all, how it is you came to be married to one Isla Kirk and neither of you felt it necessary to inform us of this event?" Harry crossed his legs and Eggsy sighed. Isla would look amazing in black at his funeral.

"Well, you see Harry, it happened like this..."

********************************

Isla stood at the bar and ordered a whiskey sour. She turned around and scanned the club. She wasn't exactly a club girl, but some of the friends she had made at baby group, liked to cut loose here, and Isla usually enjoyed it after a couple drinks. She dismissed most of the woman and nearly all the men until she saw a jacket in a corner. "Oi!" She called to the bartender. She signaled for two more drinks and left a good tip when he brought them fast.

She picked up both glasses and went to the corner. "Hey fancy a drink?"

Jamal whistled. "Fancy a shag?" He asked bluntly.

"Aye, but I don't do randos sorry." 

"My name's Jamal and you tell me yours and we won't be randos." 

"Jaysus, Jamal, that's my boss's nanny." Eggsy shook his head. "Hey Isla, got the night off?"

"Why no, I left Luna over there, learning how to bartend. Next she goes up in one of the cages."

Eggsy ducked his head, embarrassed. Of course it had been a dumb question.

Isla smiled a little. He was such a cute little puppy. "Here, brought you a whiskey sour. That martini shite that Harry likes is crap."

Eggsy took the drink and glared at Jamal. Jamal stood up. "I...love this song. Got to dance to it. Bye." He started to scurry away.

"Jamal?" Isla pointed to a girl on the floor. "That's Maggie, she's looking for a decent shag tonight." Never let it be said Isla couldn't wingman.

Jamal gave her a small salute and disappeared into the crowd.

Eggsy pointed to the free seat. "What do you have against martinis?"

Isla sat down carefully, it was a very short skirt. She smirked a little as Eggsy took in all the leg. "Many, many things," she answered. She sipped her drink. "Fuck, I needed out tonight."

Eggsy took his eyes off her thigh and looked at her face. "Been rough?"

"You deal with Harry baby proofing the house now that Luna is walking."

Eggsy winced. "Ouch."

"Hmmm." Isla agreed. She gave Eggsy a look. "You come here often?"

"Really?"

"Bit rusty, been busy with Luna and the boys - they require just as much wrangling." Isla shrugged and her top shimmered and swayed. Eggsy tried not to stare too much. "So, you gonna ask me to dance?"

Eggsy knocked back the drink. "Yeah." He stood and held out a hand.

"Try to keep up boy-o." Isla winked at him over her shoulder. Eggsy stared at her full back piece tattoo, almost completely exposed by her halter dress. 

"I don't think I can." Eggsy admitted. 

Isla grabbed him and started to sway her hips, "I'll take it slow."

Eggsy woke up in the morning, stiff. Wall sex was brilliant but you paid for it the next day. He could smell bacon and hear some singing. He threw on a pair of sweats and went down stairs where Isla was wearing one of his dress shirts. "This your idea of slow?" He asked.

She turned her head and smiled at him. "Sure. Think ye can keep up boy-o?"

"Not even a little." Eggsy sat at the table and stared at her. "But I'm a super duper secret spy baby, I'll adapt."

Isla served up a couple plates. "My girl comes first. Those idiots who I work for come second. You interested in coming third?"

"I could be." Eggsy ate a piece of bacon. She was wearing her glasses and he could see a bit of her chest tattoo. He lad licked and kissed every inch of tattoo last night. "Yeah, definitely."

"Good. I have to go to Luna, but I'll be taking her to the park a few blocks from our place, day after tomorrow, if you were interested in some sun, and fruit cups."

Eggsy brought a bear for Luna and a bunch of flowers for Isla.

***************************

"That is a first date." Merlin took the safety off the gun. "That dinnae explain how ye two wed and dinnae inform us?" Merlin was shouting by the end. "She has family,  ye have family, why were none of us informed?" 

Harry stood and put a soothing hand on Merlin's back. "Go for a walk, Ian. I'll talk to Eggsy."

"No going easy on him, because he is your favourite." Merlin grumbled. 

"Go see to the girls, I'm sure Isla is worrying about Eggsy." Harry kissed Merlin and pushed him to the door.

Eggsy was relieved to have the assault rifle gone.

He just sighed when Harry's watch shot a dart of truth serum into his neck.

"So why wasn't there a wedding with flowers and tuxes and pretty dresses and cake. Do you know how much I love wedding cake, Eggsy?" Harry shook his head, disappointed.

"You sang a song about it at your wedding."

"Exactly, so why were we all denied this joyous occasion?" Harry's hand drifted towards his gun. "And if you even suggest for a second you didn't deserve all that fuss, I will shoot you."

Eggsy opened his mouth. He could feel the drug working through him. "She said wanna get married and I said yes and then it was just done."

"No...that is the truth, but there is more to it than that isn't there?" 

Eggsy nodded. 

"Tell me Eggsy."

"I didn't want her to change her mind and realize that she could do better than me." Eggsy admitted. "She went to Uni and is beautiful and clever and I've got a record, and gaudy track suits and a mouth that doesn't say words right." 

Harry looked at him.

And shot him in the face with a water pistol.

*****************************

Eggsy was a little beat up from a mission but wasn't going to miss his sixteenth date with Isla. He met her and Luna at the park every Thursday and they had a picnic. Eggsy had stopped blushing at all the people who told them what a cute family they were.

Luna played with the flowers that Eggsy brought Isla. He always brought her flowers. Luna had drifted off, covered in the blue flowers. They were always blue. She always put one behind her ear and the blue always popped. But there was never a blue that quite matched her eyes.

And god his mates would beat him up fierce if they could hear his thoughts.

Isla put the flower behind her ear and lay down beside Luna. 

"You are brilliant with her. You want some of your own?" Eggsy asked.

"Aye. Maybe. One day. Turned 23 a couple weeks ago, I'm in no rush, I have Luna here, and her grandfathers to raise. That will keep me busy for a while."

"You keep talking about them like they are children."

"Harry and Uncle Ian got into an actual physical use Kingsman weapons fight two nights about which is the best creature on Yo Gabba Gabba." Isla said. "And they both got it wrong."

"Well it's Plex, he's a robot." Eggsy said.

"Thank you!" Isla agreed. "Plus they occasionally have issues with the fact they were in love for decades and did fuck all about it - makes them grumpy sometimes."

"Well it has to be rough. Two smartest guys I know, being so clueless and dense not to say I love you for that long." Eggsy shook his head. "I don't want to be like that."

Isla looked up at Eggsy. "So when you fall madly, completely, and desperately in love with me, you'll tell me right away?" She smiled at him, her hand wrapped around his ankle.

Eggsy opened his mouth.

"Oh look what an adorable family." An old woman said as she passed by.

Eggsy closed his mouth, and plotted to find another new blue flower for the next week.

**********************************

"Tell me Merlin isn't pissed that Isla settled with me." Eggsy said to Harry.

"He isn't pissed that Isla is with you, and remember he's Ian these days." Harry admonished.

"He treats her almost like his own daughter."

Harry froze a little. "No,  not quite. His daughter...they were different than he and Isla, much more fragile." Harry looked at Eggsy. "What do you think this kidnapping was about Eggsy?"

"It's the shovel talk innit?" Eggsy said, glaring. "It's the how dare I soil the girl and you'll both bury me alive or somefing if I ever hurt her."

Harry moved his chair closer and cupped Eggsy's face. He kissed the young man's forehead. "This isn't that. This is us expressing our displeasure that we didn't get to see two of our favourite people promise forever to each other. We would have liked to have stood beside you. How do you not see how much we love you Eggsy?"

"Oh." Eggsy looked at Harry.

"Indeed."

"You can throw us a party?" Eggsy offered.

"Oh we've done that - in fact you and I are late for your wedding reception." Harry said. He quickly untied Eggsy. "Let's not keep your bride waiting." Harry began to walk away his long legs eating up ground. Eggsy hurried to catch up.

*************************************

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Eggsy reared back a little. "Look fun is fun, but we're looking for something different." He winced when the movement pulled at the 20 stitches in his back. 

"No. It is a simple word. Universally understood." Isla poked him in the chest. "Pretty sure you understand it."

"Hey babe, how about you step off, not really the committing sort." Eggsy sneered. "If I was, wouldn't have shagged that redhead three nights ago, would have I?" That should do it.

Isla just snorted. "You're Harry's protege."

"Yeah, so?"

"He used to accidentally say Uncle Ian's name on honeypots. What did you call the redhead on what I know was mission sex?" 

Eggsy looked at the wall. They both knew the answer.

"So what, this is you protecting me? Like I don't know what your job entails?" Isla snarled. "Do ye think I dinnae see the nightmares Uncle Ian and Harry have? Do ye think I dinnae see Harry's eye? That I haven't see Uncle Ian's scars on his back, the way the house has two panic room and double the ways out that it should?" She began to pace. "They've had me in weapons training and hand to hand exercises since we moved to London." She looked at Eggsy. "Do you think I don't see how haunted they are sometimes, that I dinnae know the cost of your job, that one day ye might nae come home?"

"Isla, you deserve -"

"I deserve what I want, what I love." She replied cutting him off. "If I had wanted easy, I would have taken Jamal up on his offer that night in the bar. I chose you that night Eggsy, because I planned to choose ye for forever."

"Wot?" Eggsy looked at her stunned.

"Oh don't be so shocked that I fell for a man like those idiots I live with."

"But you constantly call them idiots."

"Well now, we aren't exactly presenting ourselves as the smartest tool in the shed right now are we?" She looked at him. "Eggsy I know who you are and I went after ye anyways. So the question is, are ye trying to run away from this, because ye want to protect me, or protect yourself?"

"I've been lying to you." Eggsy said.

She crossed her arms and raised her brow.

"You asked me to tell you when I fell completely in love with you." Eggsy shrugged. "It was our ninth date, that one where you took me to that work out showcase, that exercise thing you do with the hoop."

"Lyra." She supplied.

"Yeah and you were so elegant and nimble and sexy and you came over after and said,  _oh god no one heard me fart right_?" Eggsy laughed. "And it was just so...you, all this elegance and badassness and then giant dork. And I fell in love and never told you. Sorry about that."

"Marry me Eggsy." Isla said quietly.

"Hasn't even been a year yet."

"Tell me, right here and now that you don't want everything, and I'll go with that bullshit break up you were planning." She shrugged. "I can live without you, my heart would mend eventually. But I'd rather keep you."

"I don't have a ring." Eggsy said. 

"I don't care."

Eggsy held up a hand. "Wait a sec." He went into his kitchen, to the bouquet he had for their park date and pulled out a blue flower. He went back. "Will this do?" He started to go to his knee and groaned, remembering all the hits he had taken. "Yeah, fuck I'm standing for this. Isla Kirk, you are beautiful and smart and everything I want forever, marry me?"

"Well, I dinnae know, it is awful sudden."

Eggsy rolled his eyes. He held out the flower and she took it and put it behind her ears. She came close and tilted her head up. She stood on her toes to kiss him.

"God you are short, I always forget that."

"Oh shut it." she said and pulled him in for another kiss.

**************************************

"I have your groom." Harry shouted as he flung open the doors to the small reception room that he and Merlin had rented.

Isla stood in the middle of the crowd in a vintage blue dress that made her waist look impossibly tiny and her skin looked like cream. She smiled at Eggsy wearing a crown of blue flowers. She was a goddess, a nymph. 

Merlin came up to him, and pulled him into a hug. "Break her heart, and I'll break your neck." he whispered.

Harry laughed, he had told Isla something similar right before they had kidnapped Eggsy.

The string quartet started to play and Eggsy went over to Isla. "Could I have this dance?"

"Of course." 

Eggsy pulled her into his arms, and they moved around the small dance floor. "So, I got kidnapped, what'd they do to you?"

"Bought us the house next door to them." Isla answered dryly.

Eggsy stumbled. "Wot the fuck?"

"Well they wanted to keep their family close." She kissed his nose. "They said since they didn't have to pay for a wedding, a house down payment was no big deal."

"But a bloody house."

"You tell Harry no when it comes to spoiling his family." Eggsy looked over to see Harry cuddling Luna, who seemed to be wearing couture. At age 1. While eating...

"Harry did you bloody cut into my wedding cake already?" Eggsy shouted from the dance floor.

"You got married without us, you deserve no cake." Harry yelled back. 

Merlin just laughed and saluted them with his scotch.

Isla turned Eggsy's head back to her. "We can replace his fancy soaps with shit from Marks and Sparks." She kissed him. "After our honeymoon?"

"Sure." Eggsy swayed with her. "Did I ever stand a chance against you?"

"Of course ye did, boyo, you just dinnae want to."

"Is this you going slow?" Eggsy asked.

"Sure, I was ready to marry you after the first night." Isla smiled at him. "Come on, let's go get cake." 

She dragged him off the dance floor to steal cake from Harry. 

Eggsy was more than happy to follow.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luna is three here

"Uncle Ian?" Isla let herself in the house and was headed to the kitchen when she saw her uncle sleeping on the couch. "Late night tv marathon?" she asked. "Not good for your back, you know?" 

Merlin groaned and sat up. "Fuck," he said. "I am currently aware how bad it is for my back." He tried to stand up and fell back down. "Tea, a raise for a cuppa."

Isla kissed his head. "Of course," she said. She had another 30 minutes until Luna was expected awake. "Harry have to work last night?" She knew that Merlin found it difficult to sleep in their bed without Harry in it. She wasn't sure that Harry knew about that detail though, the two men even now kept stupid secrets.

"Nae," he said and managed to stand and stumble to the kitchen. "Isla, a little help?" She huffed a bit but went behind him and tugged his arms back and put her foot in the small of his back. They both heard multiple cracks and pops and Merlin sighed in relief. "Thank ye lass," he said. He stretched a little on his own as he waited for the tea. When she handed him the mug, he sighed in relief.

Isla's eyes widened when she heard the shower start above. "He's home?" She looked at Merlin who was very focused on his cuppa. "Why the hell were you on the couch?"

"We had a disagreement," Merlin finally said. 

"The type where you end up sleeping on the couch?" Isla was shocked. They bickered all the time, she didn't think they would know what to do if they didn't bicker, but it was always loving. Luna even called it "silly daddy's silly talk," but they seldom had serious fights and when they did they were handled out at the estate, never brought home. "Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

Merlin sighed. "I will be," he said. He heard the shower turn off. "Wish me luck."

"Luck in battle," Isla replied and started to cut up some banana for Luna. She heard Merlin head upstairs and then nothing. She heard Luna's feet hit the floor and start to run. Isla went upstairs. "Now who's monster feet am I hearing doing all that stomping?" she asked.

"Mine!" Luna shouted and ran for Isla. "Park?"

"Aye, I think we'll go to the park today." They both looked at the closed door of the master bedroom.

"Popsicle grumpy," Luna said seriously. "On the night he was all grr rumblr brr arg."

"All that?" Luna nodded. "Well what about your daddy?"

Isla died when Luna rolled her eyes exactly like Merlin, "Hawwy ye know I'm wight. rumble rumble arg, you why I have no hair." Luna smiled at her. "Then said no more rumble bumble until Luna in bed."

"Hmm," Isla said. "I have banana and cheerios for you."

"Yum," Luna replied and cuddled in. "Let's get your pull up changed."

"I'm dry," Luna said and touched. "No squish."

"That is wonderful, my angel," Isla agreed and nuzzled her. She helped Luna dress and they went downstairs. Isla heard a door slam and thought several thoughts. She could hear feet and smiled when Harry came in. At least he looked as rough as Merlin, though his back hadn't suffered any. "Hey Harry," she said and poured him some coffee.

"Isla," he greeted and kissed her head and then Luna's. "LG, excellent choice with the pink polka dots."

"I'm booty-full," Luna agreed.

"You are," Harry replied. He guzzled coffee. "What are you doing today?"

"Library group," Isla said. She watched Harry frown. "Problem?"

"No, of course not," Harry gave a bland smile and with another kiss to Luna left.

"See? Grumpy," Luna said. "Will Rajee be at book time today?"

"I don't know hun, we'll see when we get there right?" Luna nodded. They heard footsteps and Merlin came in, looking a little restored. "Daddy! Book time."

"Aye, it is group library day," Merlin said. He took the cheerio she offered and popped it in his mouth. "I have to go to a meeting, but I'll meet you two after okay?"

"Okay," Luna replied and ate a few more bites of food. 

Merlin tilted his head towards the living room and Isla followed. "What the fuck is going on?" she whispered.

"Harry and I are disagreeing on parenting a little," he whispered. "Only the little turned into a lot."

"What about?" Isla asked.

"I suggested based on how she likes the library time a program that is part time pre-school. 3 mornings a week. Harry does not approve."

"Why?" Isla was lost.

"If I could figure that out, I likely wouldn't have ended up on the couch last night," Merlin said dryly. "I'm going to check out the program, and then going to take the information I learn to him, see if I can get this sorted."

"Okay," Isla said. "Let me know if you need anything from me, aye? Because I think something like that would be good for Luna, she loves being around other kids."

Merlin gave Isla a hug and headed out. He met the director of the program and was given a tour of the facilities and she was able to answer his questions well and they were legion. She provided him with information packets and all in all he was pleased. It hurt his heart that Luna was growing up, and it wasn't that Isla didn't do an incredible job with her, but Luna would love this experience. He shook her hand and saw that he still had plenty of time, so went to Kingsman. He walked through the shop and nodded to Andrew and went upstairs.

"Harry," he said after he knocked on the door. 

"Busy," Harry replied and didn't look up. 

"Busy busy, or just busy?" Merlin asked quietly. "I went to the creche."

"That's nice," Harry didn't look up from the computer. 

"Harry, it would be good for her," Merlin said. He went into the room. "And you need to talk to me."

Harry looked up. "Oh like you talked to me about it?"

"I did," Merlin protested.

"No," Harry said, tension wracking his voice, tightening his shoulders. "You said, Luna should be in a day program, and that you had already researched locations and found a great one."

"Analysis and parameters is what I do," Merlin said.

"It was what you did," Harry snapped. "And it isn't what you do for our child. You don't..." Harry was quiet. "I have work." 

Merlin put the papers he had brought down. He went around the desk and saw that Harry had been playing Minecraft. He rolled Harry's chair out and sat himself on Harry's desk and then rolled him back in closer. "I don't what, Harry?" Merlin looked down at him. "Talk to me."

Harry leaned back in the chair and automatically wrapped his hands around Merlin's calves. They had sat like this for years in various offices around Kingsman, when they were never sure what they were. Now they were old, and Harry wore their wedding band on his finger, and Merlin carried his in his pocket because he hated the feel of rings. "She's mine too," Harry said, a little sad.

"I know that," Merlin was shocked. "Harry, you are her popsicle, you are her sun."

"And you regularly make decisions and it is done." Harry moved his thumbs up and down. "You are her blood and had those first few months alone. And I have decades of letting you down, so when you make decisions for her, I never argue. But this? This decision is too big not to consult me, ask me what I thought."

Merlin opened his mouth to respond, to deny, and looked at how sad Harry was and paused. He thought about it for a minute. "I am very used to guiding our lives. You were a pain in the ass on missions but you listened to me when I told you to do something. I grew used to making decisions about us."

"Like leaving me to go raise Luna," Harry said. It was something they avoided talking about, hurt feelings still.

"Like leaving," Merlin agreed. He closed his eyes. "And sometimes late at night, I get scared."

"Scared of what?" Harry's grip on his calves was punishing.

"If we rely on ye too much, you'll panic and run."

"I have never run from you," Harry said.

Merlin looked at him. "You always ran from us," he replied. "Every time you and I could have pushed forward, been more, something came up. A long term mission, or something. We were never back to square one, but it wasn't even two steps forward one step back. I fear that if I push too much, we go back to square one and if you left Luna you would break my heart and we could never rebuild."

"If I left Luna or I left you?" 

Merlin shrugged. "Her, of course," he finally said.

"Of course," Harry agreed. "Ian, I married you. I take that more seriously than you will ever realize. I always ran and you always closed yourself off and we never let each other see how we broke each other. How we loved each other." Harry stood up carefully and cupped his cheek. "But that hasn't been us for a while now. Now we are old and wear bifocals, and hurt when we sleep apart, and have a beautiful child who relies on us, and Isla and Eggsy to ground us. It's different. Let us be different."

Merlin leaned into the touch. "I sleep fine without you," he muttered.

"I don't, I was miserable last night."

"My back is still fucking killing me," Merlin said. Harry laughed a little and kissed him. "Harry, do you think we should put Luna in a creche part time, expose her to more children before she starts school?"

"I think it is an idea worth exploring," Harry agreed. "Provided I get to place a little extra security in the building and do the background checks on the staff."

"As if I could stop you," Merlin replied. "Harry, I never think of her as less than both of ours. I promise you that." He kissed Harry's jaw. "I could nae raise her without you. I would be lost without you."

"Just for Luna?" Harry asked.

"No,  _I'd_ be lost without you."

"My world would be so empty without our family," Harry said. 

"Harry, we are such old fools," Merlin told him.

"I believe we are potentially zaddies," Harry said.

"I have no idea what that word is, but never ever say it again. This is worse than when ye said glow up." Merlin shook his head. "No modern terminology for you, it is just wrong."

Harry laughed at the face Merlin was making. "Would you like a blowie?"

Merlin pushed him. "Ugh, ye know that is in my top five of worst words ever. What is wrong with calling it a blow job? Seriously the world is coming to a linguistic end Harry. I heard a child say the oxford comma is stupid."

"How old was the child?"

"22 or so," Merlin grumbled. "Youth today."

"I love you," Harry said and kissed him and eventually they looked at the information packet that Merlin had brought.

*******************************

"Oh that was good monster stomps, my girl," Isla said to Luna.

"Rawr," Luna said. She gave Isla a big kiss. "No more grumpies," she told Isla. 

"Really?" Isla smiled. "All better?"

Luna nodded. "Daddy kept smiling and Popsicle turned red. I woke up and heard them making noise. I think they was jumping on the bed, that's naughty Isla. I never jump on the bed."

Isla smiled. "That's right jumping on the bed is naughty."

Luna was proud of herself. "They get time out?"

"Oh yes, I think I will do that," Isla agreed. She dressed Luna and they went and knocked on the door.

Merlin opened it. "Good morning, my loves," he smiled.

"Daddy you have owie on your neck. I get bandaid. I has Elsa," Luna ran to the bathroom.

Isla took too much pleasure in how red her uncle turned. "I hear that some gentlemen in this house were jumping on their bed late at night."

"Oh god," Harry said behind Merlin. "She did not hear us."

"She did hear noise and concluded you had been jumping on the bed," Isla said.

"Of course," Harry said swiftly, pale almost shaking. "What else could it have been?"

"And that is naughty, so to the time out step for both you," Isla said. "Unless you have another reason she heard some noise?"

Both men ran to the step and plunked their butts down, not willing to provide an alternative.

Isla took a photo and sent it to her husband and asked if later tonight he'd want to jump on the bed a little.


End file.
